Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 27 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part twenty seven of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Kolorado: Thomas! Wait... Huff huff huff... According to the information I've gathered... the hidden treasure should be right around here, but I need to go a little further! BREAKS THROUGH THE WALL AND THE ROCK HE USES HITS KOLORADO ON THE WAY Aiigh! GOES A LITTLE FURTHER AND GETS STOPPED BY KOLORADO Close! So very close!! My treasure-hunting senses are going simply mad right now! My intuition tells me... It's over here!! FOLLOWS HIM Oh... Huh? There seems to be nothing... Alas... Even my finely honed intuition can be wrong on occasion. I shall not give up. Let's head back the other way. Perhaps the treasure is a bit deeper down in the volcano. GOES DEEPER, AS KOLORADO SUGGESTED PUTRID PIRANHA POPS UP AGAIN AFTER THOMAS GETS MORE STAR PIECES AND A ULTRA HAMMER AND A DIZZY STOMP BADGE * Putrid Piranha: THOMAS STILL APPROACHING! IDENTIFIED AS SEARCHING FOR STAR SPIRIT! CODE RED! REPORT TO BOSS! ALERT! ALERT! PUTRID PIRANHA LEAVES GOES TO ANOTHER AREA AND FINDS THE LAVA PIRANHA * Lava Piranha: BLECK HYUCK HYUCK YUCK! YOU MADE IT, THOMAS! YOU GUYS...BAD GUYS! BAD GUYS COME TO STEAL STAR SPIRIT! BAD GUYS WHO COME TO STEAL STAR SPIRITS GET HURT! WE DON'T LET IT HAPPEN! NO! WE TRAP STAR SPIRIT! WE GET THIS VOLCANO! VOLCANO IS OURS! GOOD DEAL! WE MAKE THINGS HOT FOR YOU! WE BEAT YOU, THOMAS! FIGHTS THE LAVA PIRANHA AND BEATS ITS FIRST FORM LAVA PIRANHA COMES BACK IN ITS SECOND FORM THOMAS AND HIS PARTNER TAKE A TURN, KOLORADO STARTS YELLING OUT Category:UbiSoftFan94